Loup Garou
by Captain Elegost
Summary: Un misterioso ataque es perpetrado y el capitan de los montaraces debe enfrentar sus propios miedos para conseguir la victoria. ¿Lo lograra? Relato que participa en el decimo reto del pony pisador.
1. Capitulo unico

Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto #9 cuentos para los que duermen con un ojo abierto.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.R.R. Tolkien y sus herederos.

* * *

 **Loup Garou.  
**

* * *

 _"Homo homini lupus est."_ (El hombre es un lobo para el hombre)

Thomas Hobbes.

* * *

Tres chicas jugaban en la calle de un pueblo pequeño a los trompos inocentemente, sus nombres eran Lourea, Elaniel y Miril.

-Sabes Elaniel, esto se está tornando aburrido, ¿Qué gracia tiene girar esta cosas? -Dijo Lourea, una chica rubia.

-Si, tal vez tengas razón, Lourea. Sabes, pensaba comentárselos más tarde. –Elaniel, una chica de cabello castaño, metió su mano en su bolsillo y saco una libreta. –Pero si dices que esta aburrida, se los mostrare.

-¿Qué es? ¿No es algo peligroso, cierto? –comento Miril, una chica pelirroja.

- _Je je_ , puede que resulte un poco peligroso. Es solo un hechizo para convocar el alma de un tal Carcharoth que encontré en un viejo libro de mi padre. Según lo que entendí, si realizamos bien el conjuro, este nos cumplirá nuestros deseos. –comento Elaniel.

-¿Y si fallamos? –Pregunto algo atemorizada Lourea.

-Recibiremos una muerte cruel y dolorosa de su parte. –Dijo Elaniel.

-Vale, por mi está bien. –Dijo sin preocuparse Miril.

-Vaya, eso suena a que podría ser muy peligroso e irresponsable, ¡Pero que estas esperando mujer! ¡Que estas esperando para convocarlo! –grito de euforia Lourea.

-¡Tranquila, calma ese ímpetu! –Respondío Elaniel. - Primero debemos encontrar un perro para enterrarlo exceptuando la cabeza, luego debemos dejarlo solo frente a un plato de comida por 9 días y finalmente cortarle la cabeza, para usar la cabeza para el ritual.

* * *

-¡Carajo! ¿Qué demonios sucedió en este lugar? – Comento el capitán Elegost muy alterado al observar la escena del crimen. el sitio apestaba a cadaver y la sangre aun manchaba el suelo y las paredes.

Nadie podía entender lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior en aquella cabaña. Todos los miembros de una pobre familia habían sido cruelmente asesinados con un sadismo inhumano. La noticia del macabro descubrimiento se disemino con velocidad a causa de los morbosos comentarios de los lugareños, llegando a oídos del líder de los montaraces y llamando su atención.

-Parece el ataque de un wargo salvaje, aunque podría estar equivocado. –comento Halbaron.

-Y parece ser uno muy grande y peligroso. –completo Elegost. –Sera mejor que los montaraces vigilen el pueblo, puede ser que intente atacar por sorpresa.

-Capitán, ¿cree que esas medidas sean suficientes para detener a lo que nos estemos enfrentando? -Pregunto Halbaron.

-Claro que no Halbaron, pienso que si realmente deseamos acabar con esa amenaza…debemos vencerlo en su propio territorio.

* * *

 _Ya van tres días desde que llevo explorando este bosque en busca de mi presa, o tal vez sea todo lo contrario y yo sea la presa. Tres días de recorrer laderas empedradas, de observar arboles de hojas marrones y troncos torcidos, de intentar sobrevivir en la más completa oscuridad ante criaturas adaptadas a subsistir en este hábitat. Llevo tres días y lo que sea que enfrente, es lo bastante astuto para evitar las trampas que he dejado en el camino… Empiezo a sospechar que solo desea jugar con mi mente._

 _No puedo dejar de sentirme preocupado por mi familia y conocidos, en especial de mi rebelde hija Sallah… ¿Se habrá recuperado del resfriado que tenía la última vez que nos vimos? ¿Estará comiendo sus verduras para crecer grande y fuerte? ¿Se sigue cepillando los dientes todas las mañanas?_

 _Y de forma sorpresiva, el viento me trae el aroma a muerte. Sus pisadas eran muy ligeras para hacer algún sonido, el pulso de su corazón demasiado tranquilo para un depredador, no hay duda que no es algo normal._

 _Adivinó sus intenciones en el momento que se abalanza en mi dirección, desenvaino Aharuin sin pensarlo dos veces, lanzamos nuestros ataques más por instinto que por estrategia, nuestros ataques chocan uno contra otro…la oscuridad dificulta mi visión, pero sé que los dos nos encontramos heridos._

* * *

Sallah tomo una pluma y comenzó a dibujar líneas sobre un viejo papel amarillento, la tenue luz de una solitaria vela sobre la mesa apenas le permitía no cometer errores. Sus dedos trazaban rápidas y precisas líneas de gruesa tinta negra sobre el ya arrugado papel pergamino.

El rechinido de la puerta del comedor le hizo darse cuenta que su madre se acercaba.

-Hija, ¿no crees que es muy tarde para estar dibujando? Vamos, ven a dormir.

-Mama, lo creas o no, estoy preocupado por papa. Estoy segura que él no sabe a lo que se enfrenta, yo sé que la criatura que desea enfrentar no tiene forma y por eso corre peligro. –Comento Sallah en un tono tétrico.

-Pero hija, ¿Cómo es que...?

-Se lo que intentas preguntarme. Como dije, estaba preocupada por mi padre y visite a Luna. –Sallah dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro. -Aunque no lo creas, ella sabe mucho de estas cosas. –El tono alegre se esfuma de golpe y vuelve a tener un rostro severo y una mirada lúgubre. –Ella me dijo que existen criaturas invisibles a los ojos de los adultos y que solo los ojos de los niños pueden ver, quien sabe cuál sea la razón de ello, pero solo los niños pueden ver el terror en su forma más pura.

-Entonces, ¿Quieres decir que a tu padre le será imposible ver a la criatura? ¡Qué mal!–Comento atemorizada Zandra.

-Tranquila. ¿Recuerdas cuando le tenía miedo al monstruo debajo de mi cama y papa me pidió que se lo dibujara? Desde entonces he vuelto a dormir tranquila.

-Lindura, ¡creo que estas confundiendo las cosas!

-¡Mama, se lo que hago! Mi padre me ayudo con mi problema de monstruos, yo le daré una pequeña ayuda con el suyo.

Sallah termino su dibujo y se lo mostro a su madre.

* * *

Aunque era dificil observarlo con claridad por la poca luz, podía reconocerlo como un canino más grande de lo normal.

-Dime que eres, bestia o demonio y si tu origen es natural o sobrenatural. -Pregunto amenazante Elegost.

-no soy ni lo uno, ni lo otro. Soy algo que siempre ha existido en el corazón de los hombres. –Por alguna razón, Elegost no se sorprendió que el wargo pudiera hablar.

-Ya veo, ¿entonces conoces cual es mi mayor miedo?

-No solo lo conozco, he tomado acciones…sé cuánto aprecias a tu compañera y tu cría. –comento con una metálica voz de ultratumba. - Sería una pena que alguien comenzara a devorar sus órganos internos…que lastima que no pueda escuchar los gritos de dolor de tu hija mientras la carne es arrancada de sus huesos. Lástima que me lo pierda.

-Alardeas, ¿Piensas que dejaría desprotegida a mi familia con tanta facilidad? No soy tan mal esposo y padre. –Elegost camino en círculos alrededor del wargo. -Se lo que piensas, te crees más listo que yo, robándote la carnada pero sin caer en mis trampas…que idiota fuiste, esa carne estaba envenenada y se lo diste de comer a tu jauría… Humanos y wargos no somos tan distintos, en el fondo solo deseamos joder al prójimo.

-Mientes, estas mintiendo. ¡Es imposible que toda mi jauría este muerta! Si piensas que daré media vuelta y te dejare escapar, estas equivocado. ¡Antes te rompo el cuello!

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Las malvadas criaturas de la media noche también lloran a sus seres queridos? –dijo sarcásticamente el Dunadan. -¡Pensaba que ustedes daban miedo, no lástima!

-Huelo tu miedo, humano idiota.

-Yo también huelo el tuyo. Si aprecias tu vida, darás media vuelta y te retiraras. Pero no lo harás, eres demasiado idiota y demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo.

-Sigue hablando, mientras mis fauces prueban tu carne. –dijo el wargo mientras se lanzaba contra el montaraz.

Elegost esperaba que lo hiciera, había desenvainado su espada y clavo su espada sobre su desprotegido abdomen.

-¿Qué si te tenía miedo? ¡Claro que lo tenía! Pero soy un montaraz y todos los días me enfrento al miedo en todos sus rostros imaginables. Yo no me puedo dejar paralizar por este, hay personas que confían en mí para que los defiendan. Lo siento, pero tú no eres nadie especial.

Espero que amaneciera para observar con mayor detenimiento a su rival, después se puso de pie y tomo rumbo en dirección al poblado más cercano.

-Ojala encuentre algo lindo para Sallah, sé que si fuera un buen padre no necesitaría comprar su perdón.

* * *

 **Epilogo.**

-Escuche que un wargo ha estado causando problemas. ¿Creen que sea el que convocamos? –pregunto Lourea.

-Ni idea, yo hice el intento, pero no sé si funciono. –respondió Elaniel.

-haiga sigo como haiga sido, fracaso o no, existe una alta posibilidad que el siguiente conjuro nos salga mejor. –dijo Miril. –Elaniel, ¿Cuál es el siguiente hechizo en el libro de tu padre?

-Bueno, es un conjuro para obtener tu propio sirviente zombie. –dijo Elaniel.

-¡Excelente! Tengo una maestra de Matemáticas que me castra, ¡Si fuera mi sirviente zombie, solo me daría puros dieces! –contesto jubilosa Lourea.

...El fin...

* * *

1,496 palabras

Gracias por leer mis peculiares y originales relatos, se que los disfrutan.


	2. Anexo de Loup Garou

aunque mi relato ya esta finalizado, quisiera compartirles algunos datos curiosos de mi historia.

1.- El conflicto se inicia, no por algun sirviente del señor oscuro, ataque extraterrestre o dios antiguo, sino por obra de unas chicas jugando con fuerzas oscuras.

2.- Si prestan atencion, las 3 chicas del principio muestran claros rasgos de mary sues, como cierta desden hacia la seguridad de otros, egolatria y referencias modernas fuera del contexto de la obra.

3.- el metodo mencionado por las chicas es el mismo que se utiliza para convocar a un _inugami_ en el folclore japones.

4.- El personaje de Sallah es el clasico personaje infantil o "Creepy child" que parece comprender mejor la naturaleza de un fenomeno sobrenatural.

5.- la escena de Sallah dibujando a la criatura, es un paralelismo con Yoichi (version japonesa) o Aldan (version americana) el niño del aro/ring/ringu dibujando el pozo...funcionaria mejor con crayolas, pero no existia en esa epoca.

6.- ¿notaron que el Wargo solo toma forma fisica frente a Elegost cuando su hija termina de dibujarlo?

7.- Si leyeron bien, habran notado que el relato esta excento de Elfos y hay una buena razon. Para que un relato funcione, debe tener dos cosas: identificacion con el personaje principal (orejas puntiagudas, amor a la naturaleza, inmortalidad, juventud y un alma atada al mundo no es algo que los lectores posean) y enfrentarse a un algo que no puede comprender/enfrentar (los elfos y en especial los de noble casta, son conocidos por su sabiduria, en especial si son Noldors).

8.- Los nombres de las tres chicas del principio estan basadas en nombres que tome de protagonistas de otros fics.

9.- Si se han estado preguntado porque uno de los personajes dice "Haiga" en lugar de "Haya"...y con eso me refiero a Ivorosy, tiene una explicacion simple: Con la excepción de Sam Gamyi que es jardinero, el resto de los personajes principales son de clase alta y hablan con un lenguaje mas sofisticado. En teoria, todos tienen una forma de hablar segun su nivel cultural.

Y como ya explique en el punto 2, las chicas son _mary sues,_ ¿Como habla una _Mary sue?_ **la forma como hablan intenta ser pulcro, refinado y sonar elegante** ... pero por lo general, estos personajes son creados por autores que se van por un lenguaje simple, repleto de errores ortograficos y falto de profundidad emocional. Notese que "Haiga" no es un error ortografico, es el verbo "haber" adaptado al lenguaje de una población de perfil social bajo. Las marys hablan un Oestron que al oido del pueblo llano puede sonar muy refinado, pero que en realidad es un lenguaje torpe, coloquial y un mal pastiche de palabras pomposas con lenguaje de calle.

10.- Sobre las referencias a zombies, calificaciones y maestros, que Vindictia Black me ha cuestionado. Como ya he dicho, las Marys suelen incluir en su Jerga lingüistica, algunas palabras que pueden sonar a anacronias con el relato en el que aparecen. Los canis tienen su jerga, los cholos tienen su jerga, los mirreyes tienen sus modismos... lo que sucede es que el lenguajes que usan las marys tiene un significado distinto al que nosotros usamos, eso es todo.

Vamos, que el codigo lingüistico de un madrileño es distinto al de un andaluz o al de un Asturiano. Asi que zombie, calificacion de 10 y maestro se refiere a otra cosa que la concepcion moderna del lector actual confunde con un significado contemporaneo... O el lenguaje del traductor del relato es tan pobre que no pudo encontrar una traducion mas precisa del significado correcto y opto por algun simil en la sociedad actual. (Miren que hablamos del lenguaje que se invento a Merry "El escanciador")

11.- Un pequeño detalle curioso, en el relato Elegost hiere a la criatura con su espada "Aharuin" en el primer choque que ambos tienen.

Pues bien, si han estado leyendo mis relatos...como de seguro han hecho, recordaran que Sallah le relata a su primo Aragorn sobre el origen de la espada.

"Se cuenta que los enanos de las montañas azules recolectaron varios fragmentos de antiguas armas elficas, y usando la grieta de Maedhros como fragua, fundieron el acero en su interior...y no solo eso, una vez moldeada la espada, esta fue sumergida en un tonel con agua de la costa donde Maeglor suele pasear tocando tristes melodías".

" **Fue por ello que la espada, por nacer de elementos bendecidos con la luz de las Silmarilli, adquirió la capacidad de absorber luz -una ínfima parte comparada con las joyas, por supuesto- a tal grado que toma una coloración rojiza, como si su hoja acabase de salir de la fragua o si se tiñera con la sangre de sus enemigos. Quienes lo han visto en combate, comentan que es como ver una espada de fuego de los balrogs".**

Sallah en el capitulo 3 cronicas de tierra media.

Es decir, Suponiendo que Elegost hubiese muerto y la criatura sobrevivido, se podria especular que las heridas provocadas por una espada bañada por la luz de las silmarillis afectaria al wargo/lobo de forma similar a como la silmaril afecto a su ancestro Carcharoth (Lease "El silmarillion para mas información). En el mejor de los casos, el wargo habria fenecido de forma inmediata en un agonizante y doloroso trance y en el peor, se habria vuelto loco por el dolor, atacado algunas aldeas y terminar agonizando de todas formas en el mismo doloroso trance.

12.- Deliberadamente deje cortes y cabos sueltos en el relato, esto para hacer que no existiera una explicacion concreta del mismo y cada quien tuviese la libertad de interpretarlo libremente: Nunca dije que el conjuro fuera exitoso o realmente se llevara a cabo por las chicas, nunca deje en claro si la criatura efectivamente surgio de un conjuro o si era un simple wargo salvaje que se encontraba en los alrededores, puede que el wargo realmente pudiera hablar o Elegost simplemente deliraba.

¿Notaron que si el conjuro se hacia bien, podian incluso convocar a Carcharoth? (Bien podria especular que al igual que el anillo unico, todo depende del poder del conjurador)

¿Notaron que hacen referencia a que el wargo posee una jauria? algo normal en los lobos, pero no tan comun en un ser sobrenatural.

El propio Elegost pregunta su origen y este responde que no es ni lo uno, ni lo otro.

13.- Considero El ocaso de Kazad-dum de Menelwen como el reverso de mi relato; el suyo es un relato epico mientras el mio es mundano, el suyo es respetuoso de Tolkien y el mio rupturista con el mismo, el suyo es rellenar huecos en los relatos y el mio cavarlos intencionalmente, el suyo es responder dudas y el mio dejar que el lector lo haga, En el suyo la trama sufre un duro cambio en el destino de una sociedad y en el mio, despues de un disturbio, la sociedad se conserva...probablente es por ello que ha tenido problemas con mi review.


End file.
